


If a June night could talk, it would probably boast it invented romance

by allforyoumylove



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Robbe is a bit shy but also sexual, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but can you really blame me?, it gets a bit steamy at one point, long descriptions of how beautiful Sander is, lots of kisses, the supportive boysquad Robbe deserves, they love each other so much jesus christ, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforyoumylove/pseuds/allforyoumylove
Summary: Robbe and Sander are childhood best friends. They’re also secretly in love with each other. Confessions are made under a beech tree on a warm summer evening at the end of June.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 69
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

Something felt different tonight. Robbe couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, but he knew the air had shifted. He and Sander had been invited to a garden party to celebrate the end of the semester and the beginning of summer, and Sander had come to Robbe’s house so they could go together.

As Robbe changed in front of his mirror he noticed green eyes in the reflection slowly dragging along his back. When the fabric of his t-shirt glided over his skin, covering his torso, Sander looked down, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, and the younger boy’s heart jumped in his chest. None of them mentioned it.

The walk there was mostly quiet. The two boys watched their shadows in front of them as they playfully nudged their shoulders together, stealing quick glances at one another every now and then with sheepish smiles, hands brushing ever so lightly.

At the party they separated to find their friends and classmates, but Robbe sensed Sander’s eyes on him the whole night; an all-consuming feeling that made it hard to concentrate on anything else. Whenever their gazes met, they’d shoot each other small shy smiles and Robbe felt butterflies swarming in his stomach and a warmth rising in his cheeks. He didn’t think Sander had ever looked at him like this before. His eyes were big and tender but Robbe saw something else in them as well; they were laced with a timidity that wasn’t usually there; like he was holding on to a secret he didn’t dare or know how to tell.

Fairy lights and lanterns graced the garden, the big light bulbs and candlelight emitting a warm glow in nice harmony with the golden rays of the setting sun. The June heat had settled down in a comfortable, restful warmth.

Robbe liked these types of parties; the ones where people got together to celebrate mutual accomplishments. But he also always felt strangely nostalgic and a bit sad. Maybe it was just the built-up stress from exam season leaving his body, bringing his emotions to the surface, but to him this time of year, the beginning of summer and another school year over, signified a closing of a chapter. The sense of uncertainty of what the next one would hold for him clawed at him. It always took him by surprise how fucking fast time flew by; how university was just a year away now. He felt a knot in his stomach every time he thought about it.

But tonight, it was also as if he was standing on the threshold of something that really mattered; as if the stars were in the process of aligning but he didn’t yet know what for.

A tall beech tree sat enthroned in a corner in the back of the garden and Robbe made his way down to it, withdrawing from the party for a bit. He sat down against the trunk and stretched his legs out before him, crossing his feet, and took a sip from his beer bottle. The tree’s low-hanging branches reached nearly all the way down to the ground, offering him a sense of privacy and solitude. A light breeze rustled the green leaves and Robbe felt the warmth of the sun filtering through them, enhancing every little tone of emerald and dark chartreuse. His eyes travelled across the flickering patchwork of light and shade on the grass as he ran his hand through it, feeling the coolness of the strands slipping between his fingers.

The slightly muffled sounds of people talking and laughing, and the soft thumps of music still reached his ears. Through the gaps in the foliage he noticed Sander talking to Yasmina. He let his eyes wander lazily down Sander’s body, taking him in and just admiring his being for a moment. His t-shirt hugged his shoulders just right, its milky white colour accentuating his sun-kissed skin; his faded black jeans followed the lines of his long lean legs nicely; his trusty Doc Martens had been switched out with a lighter pair of all-black Converse. His natural dark brown hair peeked through the dyed white in a messy hairstyle, the warm rays of summer and the icy winds of winter coming together in perfect harmony. Robbe’s heart fluttered as Sander flashed that winsome smile of his.

He looked good.

He always did. But there was something extra about him tonight. Sander had grown a lot in the last few years. Even though he was a couple of years older than Robbe they had followed each other in height, but then he had overtaken Robbe suddenly. His back and shoulders had broadened. Robbe liked being smaller. The height difference felt like a sort of safety to him; like nothing bad could happen when Sander was there. And secretly he liked the age difference between them as well. Sander often teased him about how young and innocent he was and Robbe would shove him playfully, feigning annoyance. But when Sander turned nineteen it was like he became impossibly more attractive. Robbe’s stomach tingled.

He distinctly remembered the moment it dawned on him; the moment his heart swelled in his chest and fluttered against his ribs, telling him, _there it is_ ; the instant he realised that he was in love with Sander. They were just walking home from school, the most trivial of all things. Sander had waited for him as he had done a hundred times before, nothing was out of the usual. Robbe was talking about his day, animatedly waving his hands around, and Sander had watched him, his eyes solely focused on him as if nothing else mattered, so attentive and filled to the brim with fondness. An easy smile had spread his lips and he just looked so lovely. Robbe had thought, _I want you to look at me like that for the rest of my life_. _Please don’t ever stop because I don’t think I’ll survive if you do._

It wasn’t a lifechanging realisation for him. It was just a soft _oh_ felt in the middle of his heart, as if a puzzle piece had hovered above the right space but was given the final push right then and there, slotting into place. At some level he thought he had always belonged to Sander. Even with the innocence and naivety of childhood, before the realisation of all the different things the word ‘love’ meant and what it meant to _him_. He gave Sander a piece of his heart the day they met on a playground all those years ago, and he hadn’t gotten it back since, didn’t _want_ to get it back.

If Robbe hadn’t known Sander since they were kids, if tonight was the first time he ever saw him, he was convinced that Sander would never lay his eyes on him, and Robbe would be a nervous, flustered mess if he did. Sander carried himself with such an effortless confidence. He was someone who didn’t give a fuck about what other people thought of him; his aura radiated self-assurance. Robbe often noticed girls and sometimes boys turning their heads at him as they walked down the street together. Maybe it was just his white hair that caught their attention, but something told Robbe that it was more than that. Sander never seemed to notice, and if he did, he never showed it.

But Robbe knew the soft and at times insecure boy who hid underneath the cool and collected exterior; he knew all the facets that made him _him_. The gentle boy who liked having his hair played with; who kept his curtains slightly apart at night to let the moonlight illuminate his room; who had an abnormal amount of hate for celery as it was _a vegetable made in hell, Robbe_ ; who underlined sentences, wrote in margins, and dog-eared pages of books he loved; who felt lonely at the thought of multiple universes; the boy who sometimes thought he was toxic to the people around him but in reality couldn’t be further from it.

Everything in him felt safe around Sander. They worked so well together. Through the years Sander had helped him break out of his shell more, but he still let him be the boy who liked staying in the background, and Robbe always did his best to catch hold of Sander and pull him back down to earth when his brain just wouldn’t be quiet. He knew Sander’s insecurities and biggest dreams and Sander knew Robbe’s. They had seen each other at their best and oh had they seen each other at their worst. In certain aspects both of them were wise beyond their years as a result of being acquainted with the hardships of life at a young age; an age when everything until then had seemed good and unharmful. The first serious feelings they had ever encountered came from traumatic life experiences that would affect them for the rest of their lives, making if feel as if Robbe’s little heart would never beat the same again. As the secure ground crumbled under their feet, they were the one constant in each other’s lives, an ever-present reassurance, the only semblance of normalcy in a world of chaos. In a way Robbe was thankful for everything that happened because it only tightened the deep bond of understanding between them. Robbe didn’t think he would ever have the same connection with anyone else.

Sander was someone Robbe could call at 02.41 am when sleep just wouldn’t come and Sander would always answer, his voice sometimes groggy and raspy, other times just as awake as Robbe. They would talk about anything and nothing or simply just listen to each other’s breathing through the phone. Everything was so simple with Sander. There was no pretending. He just felt _enough_ around him.

And Robbe really wanted to kiss him. He wanted to bury his hands in his hair and have the older boy press him up against a wall, chest against chest while he just melted in his arms.

The fine line between friendship and something beyond that had often been blurred without either of them putting it into words. They always slept in each other’s beds when they stayed the night; they had shared beds since they were kids and just never stopped because why would they when it just felt so nice and comforting having the other there.

As they grew older, they both sometimes had trouble falling asleep. Sander’s thoughts often began racing at night so Robbe played with his hair, brushing his fingertips over his scalp, telling him to try and focus on the physical feeling. Sander kept blinking at him slowly, eyelids heavy, until he couldn’t keep them open anymore, and sleep took him. Sander didn’t even have to ask; Robbe’s hand automatically found its way. Sometimes Robbe kept it in his hair a little while longer, studying how Sander’s breathing evened out and his face softened into a peaceful expression, his warm breath tickling his skin.

Every now and then Robbe suffered from panic attacks, and each time Sander would lay himself completely on top of him and wrap his arms tightly around his waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, whispering to breathe with him. Robbe would cling to Sander’s shirt with trembling hands and a racing heart, using his weight to help bring him back down to earth until the tightness in his throat and chest gradually subsided. He would murmur a small and shaky _thank you_ , and Sander would tighten his grip around his waist for a second and press a kiss to the spot where his jaw met his neck, whispering an _I love you_ in his ear, before letting go. He wouldn’t shift very far, though; he would always keep his body close to Robbe’s side, draping his arm over his chest, resting his hand on his shoulder. Without words he let him know that he was there, and Robbe was eternally grateful to him. In the back of minds they were both aware that this was very far from something that happened in every friendship, but they never discussed any of it; it didn’t feel like they needed to when everything just came to them so naturally.

Sander only let his heart be unguarded for a select few, a result of having had it toyed with and manipulated in a previous relationship. Not many people were let into the privacy of his room; they didn’t know that the tabletop of his wooden desk was stained with coffee rings and late-night painting session paint splatters, or that long, light curtains covered the windows, hypnotising as they flowed in the breeze. They didn’t know what his bed smelled like; that his sheets had the scent of warm cotton, of lavender, of Robbe. He felt immensely privileged about being one of the few that Sander allowed to sleep beside him in his bed, a space so intimate.

Both of them were very tactile, and more often than not they would wake up with the other’s arm draped around their waist or their legs tangled together. Neither of them mentioned it. That was just the way it always was. And Robbe secretly revelled in the fact that he could smell Sander on his clothes long after he had gone home or on the pillow the older boy used whenever he slept in Robbe’s bed. Sometimes when sleep was especially hard to find he would bury his nose in the pillow and inhale deeply, imagining that his best friend was right there in his bed. It was ridiculous, but it helped.

They had said it to each other many times: _I love you_. It came easily for them and it felt natural. Robbe knew it was an ‘I love you’ between friends but his heart clenched every time in a way that went beyond the purely platonic.

As he watched Sander, he saw him looking around the garden as if in search of someone. Robbe knew that that someone was him. When the older boy noticed him sitting under the tree and having caught him gazing back, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question and mouthed, “ _You okay?_ ” Even from a distance Robbe could tell how his green eyes were wide with care. The corners of his mouth pulled up in a soft smile as he answered Sander with a nod of his head.

Sander excused himself to Yasmina who had a knowing smirk on her face, and Robbe kept his eyes on him as he made his way down to the tree, down to him. One of his hands were in the front pocket of his jeans, the older held a bottle by his thigh. A hint of a smirk played on his lips. He had an effortless beauty to him as he strolled through the garden, and Robbe swallowed, thinking he could look at him till the end of time.

“Hey you,” Sander said as he came close enough for Robbe to hear him, his voice deep and soft.

Robbe smiled up at him, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach. “Hi.”

Sander settled down beside him, their arms touching, and greeted the younger boy by squeezing his thigh gently for a second. Robbe felt a thrill in his chest at the sight of Sander’s hand on his leg, the hand he’d spent more time fantasising about than he would ever admit; the silver ring on his index finger a nice contrast to his tan skin. He felt a burning patch on his thigh as Sander withdrew.

As the older boy leaned his back against the tree trunk, he looked around at the branches heavy with leaves. “This is a very nice tree,” he mused with and impressed look on his face and Robbe couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed.

Sander turned his head and smiled affectionately. His eyes lingered on Robbe for a moment longer than usual, before he clinked his bottle against the one Robbe had his hands clasped around.

“Cheers, Ijzermans.”

Robbe kept his gaze on him while he finished his own drink. He watched how Sander’s lips wrapped around the bottle and he found himself wondering how they would feel against his own; if they’d taste as lovely as they looked.

As Sander swallowed, his face scrunched up in a grimace, pulling Robbe out of his trance.

He giggled. “What are you even drinking?”

Sander looked down at the bottle. “Some alcohol-free beer. It’s warm now and tastes like piss to be honest. I don’t know why I even bother.” He placed it carefully up in the grass beside him.

A laugh escaped Robbe’s mouth and Sander smiled at him again, his eyes crinkling around the corners. He loved when Sander looked at him like that.

Sander ran a hand through his hair and let out an exaggerated sigh. “God, I’m so happy exams are over. They were fucking taking over my life, I didn’t think I’d ever get it back.”

Robbe chuckled at his dramatic tone and picked at the corners of the label around his bottle, before setting it aside. “I know,” he agreed.

Sander kept his eyes on Robbe as he said, “And they were taking me away from you.”

Robbe’s gaze met Sander’s, his heart picking up speed in his chest. He couldn’t really decipher the expression in Sander’s eyes.

“We’ve hung out,” Robbe said. It was kind of true; they had met up at their usual café inbetween exams but mostly only a few hours a week, venting to each other about how hard an exam had been, and then separating to go study for more. It had seemed like and endless cycle.

Sander rolled his eyes and bumped his shoe against Robbe’s.

“That was not hanging out, Robbe. That was us bitching about school while being highly caffeinated.” His eyes flickered back and forth between Robbe’s. “I’ve missed you.”

A shiver ran up the younger boy’s spine, and he felt a warm flush spreading across the skin of his chest. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered. _I miss you all the time._

Sander’s eyes crinkled at the corners again as he huffed out a soft chuckle, before a comfortable silence fell upon them. That was another thing Robbe loved about Sander. He never had to wrack his brain for something to say; they could just be quiet, and that was okay too. He glanced at Sander who had a small smile playing on his lips. Robbe felt himself mirroring his expression involuntarily.

Sander peered back at him with a look of pleasant remembrance in his gaze. “Do you remember how we used to go roller-skating all the time when we were kids?” he asked.

Robbe laughed quietly. “Of course.” They did that a lot, but Robbe knew they both had one particular day in mind.

“Remember the skates I painted black with yellow lightning bolts all over them?” Sander’s eyes sparkled at the memory.

Robbe nodded. He clearly remembered a nine-year-old Sander showing his freshly painted skates to a very impressed seven-year-old Robbe. Sander had claimed that the lightning bolts would make him race with lightning speed and Robbe had watched him with his big brown eyes.

“I thought you were the coolest boy in the world,” he admitted.

Sander clutched at his chest and looked at Robbe with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, acting as if he was deeply offended. “And you don’t anymore?”

Robbe pretended to think this over for a moment. “You’re alright. I guess. A bit grumpier but…” He smirked as Sander rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance.

“It comes with age, Robbe. You’re still young so you wouldn’t know.“ He sighed dramatically. “Oh, to be sixteen again.”

“Sander, you’re _nineteen_.”

Sander shrugged. “Well, I’m considered an adult. You’re technically still a child.”

Robbe huffed and shoved Sander’s shoulder, earning a loving laugh from the older boy. Robbe’s lips spread in a grin as he remembered what came next in their roller-skating endeavour. He could tell Sander was waiting for it from the anticipated smile plastered on his face. Robbe finished the story, “But then you couldn’t stop and ran straight into a bush and ripped your pants.”

They both burst into laughter, and Sander leaned his body against Robbe’s, covering his face with his hands, pressing into his arm.

“So much for being a cool art kid with the fucking coolest roller skates,” Sander sighed.

Robbe chuckled fondly. “Well, I don’t think your reputation was completely ruined. You’re still a pretty cool art kid.”

The older boy leaned back against the tree and looked at him with that glimmer that awakens in your eyes when reminiscing about childhood memories. “Thanks,” he smiled, adding softly, “you’re pretty cool yourself, Robbe.”

Robbe felt his cheeks heating at the tenderness in the older boy’s eyes. He didn’t say anything, just turned his gaze to look out across the lawn at the party still going strong. The soft smile that rested on his lips faltered as a sudden wave of longing crashed over him, of wanting to be little seven-year-old Robbe again who was still innocently unaware of everything called exams, hangovers, abandonment. He missed when his only worry was if Sander was able to play that day. When the only pain he knew was the sharp ache of his scooter hitting his ankle.

Sander was picking at the grass beside him and threw some at Robbe with a lopsided smile on his face, pulling him out of thoughts of a simpler time; of scraped knees, sand-filled shoes, flushed cheeks.

“Hey,” Robbe huffed.

Sander was well aware of the younger boy’s strained relationship with the end of June. Robbe had told him about it because he could tell him anything. He placed his hand beside Robbe’s on the grass and slowly linked his little finger with his, offering him a sense of comfort and reassurance, before leaning down to press a kiss to Robbe’s shoulder. He rested his chin there and looked up at him through his long eyelashes. Robbe turned his face a bit and met Sander’s gaze with a sad little smile, his eyes still glazed over with memory. Sander’s breath hit the corner of his mouth in soft puffs. If he leaned down just the tiniest bit their lips would meet.

“Everything is okay, Robbe. You’re okay,” Sander said as he gently pulled away.

It was still mind-blowing how Robbe’s thoughts seemed to travel directly through an invisible line connected between their minds, how Sander always knew what to say and when to say it.

“I know,” Robbe murmured quietly, voice cracking.

He watched as Sander unhooked his little finger from his own to then intertwine their fingers in a firm grasp, bringing Robbe’s hand up to his mouth to place a quick kiss on his knuckles. He had never done that before.

Robbe’s eyes followed Sander’s every movement, and he shifted a bit towards him, leaning more of his side against the tree. Resting his head on the grooved surface of the bark he gazed at the delicate tanned skin behind Sander’s ear, and he had a sudden urge to reach up and lightly trace it with a fingertip. He observed the bridge of his nose, the beauty marks on his cheek and neck, the curve of his Adam’s apple. His features had lost most of the childlike softness; his jaw had sharpened into a prominent line, his chest more muscular. But the child in him still peeped through every time he laughed; when his slightly puffy upper lip stretched, and his green eyes nearly disappeared in a flash of happiness.

When the younger boy didn’t say anything else, Sander turned to look at him. Robbe watched the ever-changing shadows of the leaves dance across his face. Behind him the sky had been washed in a soft swirl of light pink, pale violet, and baby blue. Through the foliage Robbe noticed the crescent moon resting elegantly among the colours above Sander’s white hair. The view could be oh so pretty, but Robbe knew he would always look at Sander, whose dark eyelashes glistened in the soft evening light.

Robbe shook his head in wonder. Only very few things were so beautiful that you could cry looking at them, and right at this moment, sitting under the beech tree with Robbe’s hand in his, Sander was one of them. He looked like the embodiment of every wonderful thing in the world; like the thrill of the first time seeing a shooting star travel across the night sky, like getting immersed in your new favourite book, like a cool breeze caressing your skin on a hot summer day, like safety. It had always been them; two brown-haired boys, and then a brown-haired and a white-haired boy through thick and thin. Sander was smiling at him now in the way he never did around anyone else; the private, straightforward, undemanding curl of his lips that was only for Robbe.

And Robbe loved him.

He reached over and brushed a finger along Sander’s arm, grazing the scattered freckles across his skin. “You’re really beautiful, Sander,” he whispered slowly, unable to hold the words back anymore.

Sander gazed at him with a vulnerable and completely unguarded glimmer in his eyes, and Robbe noticed a rose-coloured blush creeping onto his cheeks. He didn’t think he had ever made Sander blush before. It made him impossibly more gorgeous. The older boy mirrored Robbe’s position against the tree, and Robbe lifted his hand and grazed Sander’s warm cheek with the tips of his fingers. Sander’s eyelashes fluttered and he leaned into the touch. For a split-second he lowered his eyes to Robbe’s lips and the younger boy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Robbe…” Sander’s voice was low and shaky, almost a whisper. He turned his head slightly to gently press his lips to the sensitive skin of the inside of Robbe’s wrist.

This moment, Robbe knew, was important; it seemed like every noise around them disappeared, his every sense focused on the boy in front of him. Somehow, he understood that he would think back on this many years from now. He almost didn’t dare breathe.

“Robbe, I need to tell you something.” Sander’s gaze had turned shy and nervous suddenly as they flickered between Robbe’s own. “But before I do, I want you to know that you’ll always be my best friend and I’ll always be yours if you still want me.”

Robbe felt an anxious tickle shoot through his body, and his heart clenched in his chest. He gave Sander’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ll always want you, Sander,” he whispered. _In any way you’ll allow me to have you_.

“Okay.” Sander’s voice was merely an exhale. He closed his eyes and didn’t say anything else for a few moments, as if steeling himself, before he blinked up at him. Robbe had never seen the expression in Sander’s eyes before; it was careful, timid, and completely honest. Raw.

But then it softened. And he let everything out.

“I’m in love with you, Robbe. I’m so fucking in love with you, and I have been for a long time. I’ve just been too scared to tell you because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same, and I didn’t want to risk fucking up our friendship. But when I came to pick you up tonight something in me just shifted, and I knew I had to tell you. Sometimes– sometimes when you look at me with those kind eyes of yours it feels like I can’t breathe, and it scares me for a second, but then I remember that it’s _you_ and I think, “silly me”, because how could it ever scare me when it’s you.”

Robbe was gripping Sander’s hand bone-crushingly tight, but Sander didn’t seem to notice.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. Fuck, I even dream about you at night. And– and anytime something happens in my life you’re the first person I want to tell because I know you’ll always listen, you’ll always take me seriously even when I’m chaotic and intense and hopeless. You’re always so attentive, and you make me feel so wanted and safe like nobody ever has. You calm my mind, and I trust you with everything I am. You’re my person, Robbe, and _fuck_ you’re the most amazing person. I know it sounds so fucking cliché but it’s true. It really is.”

Robbe’s eyes stung, and it took all he had not to start crying while every little one of his nerve endings exploded. All words left him as everything Sander had just told him, all the things he had ever wanted to hear, flew around in his body, frantically searching for a place to settle. Finally, piercing the walls of his heart, they landed deep, deep down with full force like an arrow hitting its target square in the middle.

Despite the insecurity in Sander’s eyes he wore a soft smile on his lips as he hooked a finger under Robbe’s chin and pushed upwards, closing his mouth.

“Please talk to me, Robbe.” The uncertainty was heavy in his voice, and Robbe was determined to get rid of it.

Robbe untangled his fingers that were still laced with Sander’s and reached up to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb over the heated skin.

“I…” he began, before an involuntary giggle escaped his mouth, and he covered it with a hand. He combed his fingers through Sander’s hair, resting it on the back of his neck. “Really?”

The older boy huffed out a low laugh and nodded. “Really.”

Robbe slowly rested his forehead against Sander’s, moving his hand down to the side of his neck. “Oh, Sander…” Sander brushed his nose against Robbe’s, a natural reaction sparked by their close proximity.

“I love you,” Robbe said, trying his hardest to convey just how much. “I love you when you’re chaotic and intense and when you’re soft and sleepy. But you’re never hopeless, Sander, please don’t think that. You always deserve to be listened to and taken seriously. I’ll listen to every word you want to tell me. Even when they’re downright ridiculous.”

Sander laughed quietly into the close space between them and lowered his face slightly against Robbe’s. Robbe chuckled, before gently cupping his cheeks to make their faces level.

“I love you for all that you are. I wish I could put into words how you make me feel, but I don’t think that’s possible, because I’ve never felt anything like what I feel for you. When I’m with you I don’t want to be anywhere else. You make me a better person, you make me laugh like no other, and you make me feel so… so wanted and so loved.”

Sander raised his hand to trace Robbe’s cheekbone with a fingertip, eyes flickering all over his face.

“And I’m in love with you too. If that wasn’t clear,” he whispered with a giddy chuckle. “You’re it for me, Sander. I think you always have been.”

Sander was all wide eyes and rosy cheeks, and he had never looked lovelier.

“Are you sure?”

Robbe nodded, leaning closer. “I’m sure.” His lips brushed against Sander’s as he spoke, just a featherlight touch but enough to send shivers running up and down his spine.

“Because I’d never want to push you into anything or make things uncomfortable or awkward between us or–“ Sander continued rambling and Robbe giggled quietly, grazing his jaw with his thumb.

“Sander,” he whispered with a smile, their lips almost touching. The older boy didn’t seem to hear him, too busy giving reassurances. Fuck, Robbe loved him so much.

“Sander,” he said again, this time managing to interrupt him. “Stop talking when I’m trying to kiss you.”

The older boy exhaled a final sigh of relief, breathing out a soft, shy chuckle. He shook his head in disbelief as if he couldn’t quite believe this was actually happening. And Robbe understood him. He understood him so well because he felt the exact same way.

“Sorry,” Sander murmured quietly, and a smirk spread on his face. “You can kiss me now.”

And Robbe did.

There were no fireworks exploding above their heads, no sparks flying around them. Instead, as their lips crashed together, it was like coming home; it felt _right_ , as if they were meant for this, as if they should have been doing this for a long, long time. It was everything and nothing like Robbe had ever dreamed of. His heart soared while at the same time beating with a newfound calmness. It could finally rest now.

He felt Sander’s hands on his waist gently tugging him towards him, and Robbe complied. His body acting subconsciously, finding its space in Sander’s lap, knees on each side of his hips, lips not separating once. Robbe wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck to bring him closer, the entirety of their torsos touching. Sander’s hands wound around his waist, and Robbe thought he might break if he ever let go. He let out an involuntary whimper, and Sander swallowed it as he deepened the kiss, letting their tongues melt against each other. The bitter taste of the alcohol-free beer was evident, but Robbe didn’t care because it was _Sander_. A sugary sweetness mingled with it, warming him from the inside, something he wished he could bottle and take sips of whenever life pushed its weight on him. And maybe he could now.

He cradled Sander’s neck, fingertips tangling in the hair at the nape, thumbs brushing his jaw. “I love you, Sander,” his voice whispered between kisses. He didn’t have to think about what to say, his heart simply took over. “Don’t let me go.” He felt Sander tighten his grip around him as if on reflex.

“I won’t,” Sander spoke against Robbe’s lips, the promise so clear in his voice that Robbe almost couldn’t breathe. “I love you.”

Robbe couldn’t help but grin into the kiss, accidentally clashing their teeth together, and Sander laughed against his mouth, making it messy and sloppy, and everything about it was perfect. The older boy rested his hands on Robbe’s hips, his thumbs sneaking their way under the hem of the front of his t-shirt, drawing small circles on the sensitive skin of his hipbones.

A loud whistle broke through their bubble suddenly.

“Yo!” a voice yelled across the garden. Through Robbe’s hazy state of mind he identified it as Jens. “Fucking _finally!_ ”

Both of them turned their faces, and through the gaps in the leaves they found a very tipsy Jens on the patio giving them very enthusiastic thumbs up, a bright grin on his face. They heard Jana whisper-yelling a stern “ _Jens_ ” as she smacked his arm to shut him up and desperately tried to push him away, shooting them an apologetic but fond smile. Robbe buried his face in Sander’s neck, letting out a flustered groan into his skin as the older boy laughed and returned the thumbs up.

Taking advantage of his position he started leaving gentle kisses up the side of Sander’s throat, effectively turning Sander’s full attention back on him. His lips travelled upwards until they caught Sander’s again. He gave them a few pecks, before pulling back, giving him a loving pat on the cheek.

“Trust me, I really, really like sitting here making out with you, but we’re getting out of here.”

Sander smirked at him mischievously. “Oh, how bossy. To where if I may ask?”

“To the very luxurious place that is my room.”

“My favourite,” Sander grinned.

Robbe dove in to kiss him again because he just _could not_ help it. Slowly, very slowly, he disentangled himself from his position in Sander’s lap and stood up. Sander remained seated on the grass with his head leaning back against the tree trunk, his legs spread, knees bent. His eyes travelled up his body, a blissed-out expression on his face. He didn’t move.

“What?” Robbe asked, unconsciously fidgeting with the skin around his thumbnail.

Sander smiled warmly and blinked up at him slowly with hooded eyes, his cheeks a rosy red. “Nothing,” he said, his voice buttery soft. “You just look lovely. Do you know how lovely you are, Robbe?” The flutter in Robbe’s stomach grew tenfold, and he couldn’t help the shy grin curling his lips. Sander reached his hands out for him. “Help me up?”

Despite the tinkling shooting through his body Robbe snorted with a playful roll of his eyes. “I didn’t think a grown man like you needed help from a _child_ to get up off the ground,” using Sander’s own words against him teasingly.

The older boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You need to respect the elderly, Robbe.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Robbe laughed, gripping Sander’s hands, pulling him up – or rather trying to. Sander made all his limbs go slack, doubling his weight, and Robbe nearly toppled back down on him.

“ _Jesus_ , Sander,” he got out between giggles, his voice strained. “How much do you weigh?”

Sander let out a loud laugh, and Robbe could’ve sworn he saw stars sparkle among the beautiful green of his irises. As he tried yanking Sander to his feet, Sander finally pushed off the ground, catching Robbe by surprise. Their chests collided, and Robbe barely kept from falling backwards onto the grass. Sander grabbed his waist and wrapped his arms around him, steadying him. He pressed his lips to the delicate curve of Robbe’s shoulder, and Robbe’s hands found their way to his neck, resting on each side.

“Watch your mouth, young man,” Sander spoke, his tone deep and velvety smooth as he kissed his way up his neck, and Robbe’s knees nearly gave out.

“You’re insufferable,” Robbe shook his head.

Sander smothered him in kissed all over his face, mumbling a low, “And you’re perfect” against his cheek, making Robbe squirm in his arms, reducing him to a giggling mess. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Maybe the end of June wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Everything is beautiful, and nothing hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe and Sander have made it home – in more ways than one. The sun and the moon have collided, the stars are singing, and everything is good. Oh, and there are kisses, lots and lots of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here! This is me creating sobbe content since wtfock.be won’t give us any smh  
> Enjoy! <3

Robbe had always rolled his eyes when people described how someone’s hand fit in theirs like it was made for them.

He took all that back now.

Sander’s strong fingers between his felt like a fucking dream. They walked down the street with their pinkies loosely linked or all fingers laced together, leaving kisses on each other’s knuckles. Their cheekbones shone under the yellow rays of the lampposts and the white sheen of the moonlight.

It took them twice as long to get to Robbe’s house as it normally would. Sander grabbed any opportunity he could of stealing kisses, lots and lots of kisses, _because he could do that now_ , inevitably tugging Robbe into secluded alleyways for heavy make out sessions. And Robbe let him happily. At one point Sander even pinned him against the side of a car, accidentally causing the car alarm to go off.

“Fuck _,_ ” Sander mumbled into Robbe’s mouth, before they sprinted the last stretch, fingers intertwined, joyous laughs filling the night air. The only thought running through Robbe’s mind was why they hadn’t done this a long, long time ago.

Robbe barely managed to unlock the front door of his house as Sander wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, leaving warm kisses up and down the back of his neck.

“Want you,” he whispered in Robbe’s ear when they stumbled inside a mostly dark hallway; the outdoor lamp cast a dim light through the window at the top of the door, slightly illuminating the small space.

“Sander, my mom–“ his words were cut off as Sander nibbled along his jaw. “My mom is sleeping.”

The older boy raised his head and smirked playfully. “Well, I was kinda thinking we could do this without her, but…”

“N-no, _Sander,”_ Robbe whisper-yelled, smacking his chest, before burying his face in it, the tips of his ears heating in embarrassment. “That’s not– You can’t say stuff like that.”

Sander laughed quietly and pressed his lips into his brown curls. “No, but Robbe, she knows me. She always lets me stay.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know… You know…” Robbe lifted his head from Sander’s chest, waving his hand between them, gesturing at their very close bodies. “This.”

Cradling his cheek, Sander whispered for added emphasis, smiling softly, “I’ll be very quiet.”

Robbe shook his head in disbelief but couldn’t help leaning into Sander’s touch, feeling the last bit of willpower leaving his body.

He tugged on Sander’s hand, taking slow steps backwards down the hallway. “Come on, then.”

In his bedroom they separated long enough for Robbe to kick his shoes off and turn on a single light in the corner as well as the string of lights hanging on the wall above his bed, washing the room in a golden glow.

With the change of atmosphere came a change of pace; they slowed down, absorbed one another’s presence. Sander sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling up at Robbe who stood in front of him with a sheepish expression on his face, absentmindedly fiddling with his fingers. Sander looked heavenly in this light, and Robbe allowed himself to just take him in for a moment; how the dim light gave his white hair a halo-like gleam, how he looked so radiant as if the sun rose every day just to cast its rays on his skin. _His boy. His beautiful, beautiful boy._

“C’mere,” Sander said in a low voice as he reached out and placed a hand on the small of Robbe’s back, pulling his body towards him. Robbe followed his lead, standing in between his legs, cradling Sander’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. Sander looked up at him adoringly through his long lashes, before pressing a kiss to his stomach. He gently gripped the younger boy by the hips, guiding him down onto his lap. His lips found Robbe’s as soon as he was seated, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. Robbe sighed into it, looping his arms around Sander’s neck, tangling his fingers in his blond locks. His mind danced with the thought that he was kissing Sander _here, in his room_ , _sitting on his bed_ ; barely believing it, he couldn’t resist the smile that formed on his face.

He felt gentle whispers of his name against his lips and wandering hands down the back of his shoulders, his ribcage, his waist, tugging at the hem of his shirt, and suddenly everything felt so utterly real. Robbe gripped Sander’s wrists. Sander’s mouth left his, red around the edges, and Robbe only just managed to keep back a whimper from escaping his throat. Big green eyes searched his face attentively.

“What’s wrong?” Sander asked, voice gentle and caring, lips slick and hair dishevelled, making him look impossibly more alluring.

Robbe swallowed. “Nothing, it’s just– I think I just realised that this is actually happening.” He breathed out a shy chuckle, suddenly feeling nervous without knowing why.

Sander’s face softened. “I know what you mean,” he said, rubbing Robbe’s back in soothing motions and leaning up to kiss the smile lines at the corner of his mouth.

“But baby, everything is alright. We don’t have to do anything. We can just lie here and make out all night,” he smiled reassuringly.

Robbe’s heart exploded when the endearment reached his ears, his fingertips trailing down Sander’s cheekbones. “I like you calling me that,” he said, voice low.

Leaning in, lips brushing Robbe’s, Sander whispered, “Baby.”

Robbe sighed in appreciation, cheeks heating. He pulled back a little to look Sander in the eyes. “It’s not that I don’t want to do things with you. Trust me, I do. It’s just…” he said, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

The older boy cradled his face, his lips curling in the most loving smile yet. “I love you, Robbe. We’ll take it slow. We have all the time in the world.”

Robbe rested his forehead against Sander’s, feeling safe in his arms and eternally grateful that he knew him so well. “I love you,” he whispered. Sander caught his lips in a tender kiss, and Robbe felt his toes curl and his body melt against the boy he loved with everything he was. He slung his arms around Sander's neck, locking him in as their tongues found their way to each other.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Sander mumbled against his mouth, his breathing heavy. “Please?”

Robbe nodded. “Yes,” he breathed out.

He automatically raised his arms above his head as Sander slid his hands underneath the fabric, dragging them up the length of his torso agonisingly slow, pulling the shirt along with them, lips only separating to get the garment over his head. Sander took the round angel pendant between his fingers, studying it with droopy eyes, before running his hand down his chest. Leaning back, he shamelessly took in the sight of a shirtless Robbe straddling his lap, committing the image to memory.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Robbe. You always have been,” he said, voice sweet like honey, making Robbe light-headed.

“Sander…”

“I want to draw you like this, looking so lovely sitting on my lap.”

Robbe let out a shaky sigh as Sander began placing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbones, his chest, his ribs. His hands found purchase in his blond hair, pulling him closer. When Sander’s lips hovered above his nipple, Robbe gently tugged at the strands between his fingers, silently urging Sander on. He watched as Sander wrapped his glistening lips around the sensitive skin and felt the warm, wet swirl of his tongue. His breath hitched, and a low moan escaped his throat. Sander peeked up at him through his eyelashes, the ghost of a smirk on his face. Robbe gripped his cheeks, pulling him up to him, needing that beautiful mouth back on his own right this second.

Sander wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist tightly and flipped them over on the bed, giggling against each other’s lips as they almost toppled off of it.

“You’re not as smooth as I thought,” Robbe snickered teasingly.

The older boy let out a laugh, before pressing a kiss below his ear. “I guess I’m not when it really means something.”

Robbe shook his head in amusement, a fond glimmer in his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered.

Sander’s own shirt soon made Robbe’s company on the floor. Lying down on the bed, Robbe pulled Sander closer to him, chest against chest, bodies completely pliant, before snaking a hand between them down to the zipper of Sander’s jeans, whispering “Off”, into his mouth.

Humming, Sander complied happily, pulling the dark denim down his thighs and calves, before they got stuck around his ankles, blocked by the forgotten-about Converse on his feet.

“Fucking _stupid shoes,_ ” Sander groaned.

Robbe laughed out loud, before a whimper, that he would have been embarrassed about if he wasn’t so love-drunk, escaped him, as Sander removed his body from his to sit on the edge of the bed, fumbling with his shoelaces. Feeling like he physically _needed_ to touch Sander at every moment, he pressed his chest against Sander’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaving kisses on the base of his neck, his shoulders, the top of his spine. He felt Sander’s muscles move under his skin, and it sent a shiver through his body.

Tossing the shoes gracelessly somewhere on the floor, Sander turned around and met Robbe halfway in a hungry kiss, laying down on the bed. Robbe began undoing his own pants, and Sander tugged them down his legs hurriedly, kissing his way back up his stomach, back to Robbe’s lips. The younger boy’s fingers travelled to Sander’s underwear, fiddling with the waistband.

Sander disconnected their mouths, searching Robbe’s eyes. “You sure?” he asked.

Robbe nodded, cheeks heating.

“No, I need to hear you say it, baby.” Sander kissed his cheek. Robbe cradled his face and kissed him firmly, whispering a “Yes” into his mouth.

The older boy pulled away and licked his lips, nodding with a soft expression on his face. As the fabric of Sander’s boxers slid down his thighs, Robbe’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed as he let his eyes wander down a now very naked and very turned-on Sander looking straight out of a wet dream; the silver ring around his index finger and a smirk on his lips the only things he wore. A tingle shot down between Robbe’s legs, adding to the growing pleasant pressure.

Sander crawled back over Robbe’s body, kissing up the line of his neck. His hand caressed the side of his waist, before it came to a stop at the fabric of his boxers.

“Can I?” he asked.

“Please,” Robbe breathed, already bringing a hand down to assist Sander in ridding him of the last layer separating them. And Robbe didn’t feel self-conscious or the need to cover up. He felt _safe_ lying like this, completely and utterly bare in front of the person he knew best in the world.

“Fuck, Robbe…” he heard Sander murmuring in a hoarse voice and watched as his eyes grew visibly darker.

As Sander lowered himself on top of him, everything turned into roaming hands over thighs and backs, fingers leaving hot traces over bare skin, wet lips, grinding hips, curses and praises under heavy breaths, bodies pressed together everywhere reducing them to gasping, breathless messes in each other’s arms.

Robbe had never felt anything like this; so present in his own body, finding pleasure in every little touch. His brain was hazy but had never felt clearer.

Blissed-out and heavy-limbed, the remnants of their highs wiped off of their stomachs and chests, they lay facing each other, the sheets pooling around their waists. Robbe’s legs were wedged between Sander’s, their foreheads a hairsbreadth apart. Very gently Robbe was trailing a fingertip along one of Sander’s dark eyebrows, his cheekbone, his long lashes causing the older boy to squint and giggle quietly.

“It tickles,” he whispered.

“Your eyelashes tickle?” Robbe chuckled.

Sander nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open as Robbe’s fingertip brushed over them again. A soft smile adorned his lips, and Robbe’s heart swooned. He traced the bridge of Sander’s nose, his cupids bow with the little freckle, the line of his jaw, _everywhere_ , mapping his features.

Sander just watched him, a hand tucked under his cheek, enjoying the soft touches, love-drunk and completely taken with the boy in front of him; the sparkling flecks in his eyes like liquid gold floating among the green. His eyelids were heavy, his left eye almost completely shut. Robbe giggled lovingly as he grazed the delicate skin below it.

“Your eye is so fucking cute, I can’t take it,” he said. He felt his heart grow double its size in his chest whenever Sander was sleepy, his eyes always giving him away, making him look so soft that Robbe just wanted to bury himself in him.

Sander breathed out a small laugh and pressed the side of his face further into the pillow, a pretty pink spreading on his cheeks.

“He’s in love, Robbe, leave him alone,” he mumbled, the soft cotton of the pillowcase muffling his words slightly.

Robbe bit his lip as it spread in a fond smile. “You’re cute,” he said, his voice soft around the edges. “And so pretty.”

Sander hummed in contentment, gazing at him so lovingly it was almost too overwhelming. “Says you. You look like a fucking dream.” His eyes drifted down to Robbe’s lips causing Robbe to automatically lick them. Sander groaned quietly at the sight of the younger boy’s rosy, slightly swollen, shiny lips. He raised a hand to the back of Robbe’s neck and slotted their mouths together.

“Speaking of dreams,” Robbe smirked as he pulled away, recalling Sander’s confession under the tree at the party. “You dream about me at night, huh?”

Sander laughed that lovely laugh of his that crinkled the corners of his eyes, making him look so beautiful. He mirrored Robbe’s teasing expression. “It might have happened once or twice.”

Robbe trailed a finger down Sander’s bicep. “What am I doing in those dreams, then?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Sander said with a lopsided grin.

“I really would.”

The older boy leaned in and kissed Robbe deeply, dragging low whimpers out him. “You do all kinds of things, Robbe. Things too inappropriate for your young, innocent ears.”

Robbe huffed out a laugh and raised an eyebrow, eyelids droopy. “Considering that we’re both lying here with our dicks out right now, I think I can take it.”

Sander snorted inelegantly, caught by surprise by Robbe’s unexpected bluntness. Robbe continued, a self-satisfied look on his face, “Do you have a thing for younger people? Or just for younger boys? Is that one of your kinks I don’t know about?”

“No…” Sander mused with gleaming eyes. “Well, maybe, but…” he backtracked, and Robbe laughed cheerfully, squeezing his arm, holding heaven in his hands. “Mostly I just have a thing for you,” Sander added.

Robbe felt his playful exterior soften. “Did you have one of those dreams last night since you couldn’t take your eyes off of me back at the party?”

Sander bit his lip, smirking. “I might have. Didn’t think I was that obvious, though,” he murmured sheepishly.

Robbe couldn’t help but catch his lips in a searing kiss, feeling how his heart wanted to jump out of his chest and into Sander’s.

“I’m telling you, you’re not as smooth and subtle as you think,” he mumbled teasingly against Sander’s warm mouth. Sander squeezed his waist. They stayed like that, languidly moving their lips and tongues in sloppy and perfect kisses, exploring each other’s tastes, not putting in much effort in the end but still needing the feeling of the other; time non-existent in the little bubble that was Robbe and Sander. When they separated, they rested their faces mere millimetres apart. Sander’s hand was still curled around the back of the younger boy’s neck comfortably, fingertips carding through the hair at the base in soothing motions. If there ever was a paradise, Robbe was sure this was it.

Their lips brushed as Sander said, “I can’t believe I get to do this now.” His eyes were bright, glinting like a child’s on Christmas, before he added in a low voice, as if to himself, “That you love me like this.”

Robbe closed the tiny, tiny gap between them, placing a few lingering kisses on Sander’s irresistible pink, puffy lips, revelling in his honesty. “You won’t believe how much I love you like this,” he spoke between them. The vibrations of a low, contented moan in that deep voice of Sander’s hit his mouth, and he soaked it all up. Smiling into it Robbe whispered, “When did you fall for me?”

Sander gazed at him with those beautiful eyes of his, his expression one of the softest Robbe had seen, warming him from head to toe.

“Honestly I’m not sure when,” he said. “I don’t even think I was aware that it was happening. I just knew that I loved you, everything about you.” Robbe wrapped his arm around Sander’s waist, bringing his body impossibly closer, thumb drawing circles on the soft skin on the back of his hip.

“But I do know the moment I realised, like _fully_ realised, I was in love with you. It was just a regular Sunday morning. You had stayed the night at my house.” His gaze glazed over as if he was reliving the memory. “I remember I woke up with your arm slung over my chest, your hand right beside my cheek, and you were lying on top of my arm, still asleep, with your face squished against the pillow. My arm was completely numb, but I didn’t ever want to move. All I kept thinking about was how much I wanted to wake up like that every day; about how we had known each other half of our lives, and I still couldn’t get enough of you. Still can’t.”

He traced a finger down the bridge of Robbe’s nose, and Robbe’s eyelashes fluttered. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

“Later that morning you were sitting beside me in bed with your hands wrapped around a cup of coffee, the duvet pooling around your waist, all tired eyes and freckles scattered across your nose and hair sticking out all over the place, looking at me as I told you about some dream I’d had.”

His hand combed through Robbe’s curly locks.

“You were wearing one of my shirts, one of those that’s already oversized on me, so you were practically drowning in it. I could see the chain of your necklace draping over your collarbone and disappearing beneath the fabric. And you just looked so soft. I felt the warmth of your body on my skin, my brain was quiet, and everything in me was so at peace. My heart was just telling me, ‘It’s him, _it’s fucking him_.’

Robbe blinked at him with big brown eyes, completely speechless and mesmerised by Sander’s attentiveness to and remembrance of detail; the artist in him shining through. But he was even more enthralled by the expression on the older boy’s face; completely at ease, pupils blown.

“I wish you could see yourself when you wake up, because _you_ in the morning, Robbe…” Sander put his fingertips to his lips mimicking a chef’s kiss gesture.

Robbe hid his face in his hands, chest feeling warm, cheeks aching from the constant giddy smiles. With one eye he peered back at Sander who was watching him adoringly.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me not to grab your waist and pull you into me. To kiss those pretty lips of yours,” the older boy said, voice quiet, raspy.

Robbe reached up to touch Sander’s lower lip. “I would have let you,” he whispered, looking Sander in the eyes. Sander leaned in and kissed him, making up for lost time, whispering _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ against his lips, and Robbe just wanted to completely melt.

Sander mumbled against his lips in a low chuckle, “Instead I harassed you with my camera until you allowed me to take a picture of you.”

Robbe remembered that; how he knew, the moment Sander flashed his best puppy eyes, that he would never win but still half-heartedly put up a fight anyway; how he had looked down at the mug in his hands in the end, indulging Sander, a shy smile spreading his lips, his cheeks flushed, until the older boy put the camera to his eye, capturing the moment with a satisfied look on his face.

“That’s my favourite photo of you,” Sander admitted softly but kept to himself how he had carried it with him in his phone case ever since. Robbe wrapped his arm around him and kissed him. Rolling onto his back, he dragged Sander on top of him. He felt the need to disappear in Sander’s arms and never be found again, so contented under the comfortable weight of his body engulfing him.

Sander pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Robbe’s, brushing their noses together. He let out a fond chuckle as their gazes met.

“Your pupils are huge right now,” he smiled.

Trailing a hand down Sander’s chest, Robbe said quietly, “I think it might have something to do with the very hot and very naked boy in my bed.”

A smirk found its way onto Sander’s face. “So, yourself then?”

Robbe rolled his eyes and breathed out a laugh.

“’Cause you’re fucking hot, Robbe,” he said earnestly, his eyes boring into Robbe’s glimmering brown ones.

Robbe’s fingertips tingled, and he bit his lip, shaking his head. “No, I’m not.”

The older boy leaned down and nibbled along Robbe’s jaw, mumbling against his skin, “Yes, you are, baby.” Robbe turned his face to catch Sander’s lips, and the older boy let him obligingly. His arms wound around Robbe’s waist, pressing him firmly to his body as he rolled them over, so Robbe could rest on his chest.

“I wish we could just stay right here in your bed like this forever,” Sander sighed out.

Hovering on top of him, Robbe chuckled and reached up to gently push Sander’s blond locks away from his forehead, raking his fingers through it.

“Can we?” Sander asked, pouting up at him in a childish manner.

Robbe felt his heart swell. He nodded with droopy eyelids and a giggle, before whispering, “We can.”

“Fuck, I’m so in love with you,” Sander said, shaking his head lightly as if in disbelief that Robbe was even real. “So…” he continued, trailing a finger down the line of the younger boy’s temple, his voice soft and dazed, a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. “Are you my boyfriend now?”

With sparkling eyes and a beating heart, Robbe looked at him. “I’d love to be,” he whispered. “If you want me?”

Sander surged forward and crashed his lips against Robbe’s with fervour, silently asking, _what kind of question is that?_ and Robbe couldn’t imagine ever getting over this, Sander kissing him.

“Boyfriends and best friends,” Sander declared, beaming like the sun. “I’m gonna take you on all the dates, Robbe.”

And how fucking wonderful was that, falling in love with your childhood best friend; with the person you weren’t scared to let see you at your worst, knowing they would always keep a light on for you; with whom you could laugh until you both couldn’t breathe and cry when the stars fell down around you. The person who knew everything about you and you about them. And now the universe handed you the glorious opportunity of discovering and exploring one another in a completely new way.

They had always been very close, but it still caught Robbe by surprise how easily this came to them, how quickly it happened; fully slipping into the intimacy of lovers; the result of a long-lasting affectionate love growing and smouldering just beneath the surface of their friendship.

“I can’t wait,” Robbe smiled warmly, before adding quietly, “I wish we had gotten here sooner.”

Sander slung his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug, pressing his lips to Robbe’s forehead. Robbe nuzzled his face into the crook of Sander’s neck, deeply breathing him in, letting his scent fill up every little crevice of his body.

“We’re here now. That’s all that matters,” Sander spoke softly into his hair.

Robbe nodded, brushing his nose along the exquisite skin where Sander’s neck met his jaw, before he lowered himself to rest his head on his chest, drawing small patterns just below his collarbone, the older boy’s steady heartbeat soothing and reassuring.

“You make me so happy,” Sander whispered and tightened his arms around him.

Robbe pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling the dopey expression on his face as he turned his head to be able to look Sander in the eyes. Sander’s own appearance didn’t look much different. The younger boy pressed his lips against his jaw and rested his hand on the side of his neck, tangling his fingertips in the strands of white hair at the back.

“The two of us,” Robbe spoke. “It will always be the two of us.”

Sander smiled and nodded his head. “The two of us,” he repeated softly, the words like smooth silk wrapping around Robbe’s full heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My whole heart <3<3<3<3  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave a comment, they make my heart go whoosh <3


	3. I couldn’t want you any more (kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dancefloor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys adoring, worshipping, loving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part of this little summer love story <3

Eventually Sander drifted off to sleep.

Running his fingers through his blond hair, Robbe just watched him.

He watched how he snuggled closer to his body, pressing his face further into his chest; he noticed how is eyelashes sometimes fluttered, tickling his skin. Now and then, Sander tightened his grip around his waist, as if his subconscious was making sure that the younger boy was still with him, loosening it slightly when Robbe’s lips against his forehead reassured him that he was. Sander’s breaths blew across his collarbone in a calm rhythm, his lungs refusing to stop taking in air. Robbe watched how he looked so small in his sleep with his cheek squished against his heart, so vulnerable and innocent compared to his usual flirty confidence in his waking hours. An overwhelming need to protect him flowed through Robbe’s body. He caressed Sander’s arm with his fingertips, tracing lines between the small constellations of freckles. His eyelids were heavy, but he didn’t want to miss any little twitch of Sander’s lips or his sounds of sleep.

In this moment, and in every moment before that, and every moment coming after, he loved and would love Sander so fully and unconditionally; it filled up his entire being to the point where it almost hurt. An infinite amount of love and affection for this boy resided in each little chamber of his heart, feeling almost too colossal for his body.

Robbe knew he would never do anything less than worship him.

A relentless buzzing, one he couldn’t ignore no matter how hard he tried, sounded from his phone somewhere on the floor.

Very reluctantly, Robbe carefully slid out from underneath Sander. The older boy frowned slightly as he rolled onto his back, and Robbe carded his fingers through his hair in a soothing motion, lulling him back to sleep.

He grabbed his phone from the floor, before turning off the lights in the room that were still on, bathing everything in the deep blue belonging to a summer night’s sky that lets you see clearly at 3 AM. A few scattered stars blinked down at him. The world was quiet, calm.

Putting on his underwear, he quietly slipped out of the room. As he tiptoed to the kitchen, he squinted at the bright light of the screen, seeing how he had been bombarded with messages from his friends. Yasmina, whose exterior was cool and collected but in reality was a giant softie, had sent him a single love heart just after he and Sander had taken off home. Smiling to himself, he sent her one back. He then braced himself and clicked on the group chat with the boys.

10.39 PM

Jens: _robbe!!!!_

Jens: _you and sander_

Jens: _fuck yes!! yesyesyes_

Jens: _where are you two I wanna give you a hug_

12.11 AM

Jens: _bro???_

02.52 AM

Jens: _im guessing you’re busy then hihi ;)))_

Moyo: _??_

Moyo: _what happened_

Jens: _after pining for each other for god knows how fucking long they finally got their shit together tonight and hooked up_

Moyo: _WHAAAT_

Moyo: _!!!!!_

Moyo: _fucking finally omg_

Aaron: _wait_

Aaron: _I thought they were together already_

Jens: _oh my god aaron_

Moyo: _fuck im so happy for you robbe_

Jens: _and for sander!!_

Jens: <3<3<3<3

Aaron: _yes! sander is so fucking cool. bet he’s good in bed_

_boys_

_jesus christ_

_you sound like we’re getting married_

_we’re at mine, you almost woke sander up, i had to leave my room_

_fuck guys i love him so much_

Jens: _holy shit man this is the best day ever_

Jens: _and you are getting married one day i just know it_

Moyo: _get back to your man <3_

_thank you boys_

_now go to bed_

_idiots_

_< 3_

Leaning his hip against the kitchen counter, Robbe felt a warmth welling in his chest. He loved his idiot friends. Turning off his phone, he drank a few gulps of water, before making his way back to the sleeping angel boy in his bed.

Sander was still on his back as he entered the room, but he was watching him with small, sleepy eyes.

Robbe crawled back into bed, his body finding Sander’s. Sander shifted onto his side and took the younger boy in his arms, pulling their chests flush together. Robbe pulled the duvet up around them and buried his face in Sander’s neck, pressing a few gentle kisses to his pulse point. He slipped his arm beneath Sander’s and wrapped it around his ribcage and upper back, trailing his fingertips back and forth in light strokes.

“Where’d you go?” Sander asked into his temple, voice small and raspy.

Robbe tilted his head to look him in the eyes and reached up to brush the back of his hand down the line of his jaw, knowing how touch reassured him. “I was just getting some water. And the boys kept texting me. I didn’t wanna wake you.”

When Sander hummed absentmindedly, the younger boy brushed a few strands of blond hair away from his forehead. “What?” he asked softly.

Sander shrugged, a small, sheepish smile playing on his lips. “Just…. I thought that maybe you were having second thoughts…”

“About us?” Robbe leaned up to press his lips to the corner of Sander’s mouth. “Never,” he whispered against his skin. “And besides, we’re at my house, baby. Where would I go?”

Sander puffed out a small laugh. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No,” Robbe whispered and shook his head. He gripped Sander’s chin between his thumb and index finger and caught his lips in a slow kiss, dragging low, unthinking sounds out of the older boy. Adding a few soothing pecks, he let his thumb skim over Sander’s bottom lip.

“What did they say?” The older boy’s voice sounded dazed, mirroring Robbe’s state of mind.

“Hm?”

“The boys.”

Robbe smiled. “They’re very happy for us. And Aaron believes you’re good in bed."

“Oh god,” Sander snorted and leaned his forehead against Robbe’s, closing the barely there gap between them.

The older boy’s slow and steady pulse beat against Robbe’s chest; his body became heavier around him. Robbe ran his hand along his shoulder blades, feeling the smooth, perfect skin under his palm.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered.

Sander looked at him, eyelids half shut. “Will you sleep with me?” he asked, voice quiet, almost inaudible. If this had been any other time, Robbe was sure he would have caught a playful glimmer laced with it. But there was none of that now. Now, it was simply a genuine question asked with earnest, shimmering eyes in the blue light. Robbe’s heart swelled.

Nodding, he once more found his way to Sander’s lips in a gentle touch.

Brushing their noses together, the older boy kept blinking down at him slowly. Robbe moved his fingertips to the white strands curling around Sander’s ear, carding through them, his usual remedy for a restless Sander. But this time he wasn’t restless. This time, he just wanted to look at Robbe looking back up at him for a bit longer, before sleep would close his eyes.

“I love you,” Robbe whispered, kissing his chin. “I’m here.”

A soft smile tugged on Sander’s lips, his body warm and pliant around Robbe’s, his mind finding peace once again. “I love you too. So much it hurts.”

-

The blue light was gradually replaced by a bright sun bidding the world good morning. Robbe had always liked his room at sunrise when the first daylight slowly travelled up the walls, warming it up, and a yellow gleam filled every corner. Now, he liked it even more as it bathed the boy currently pressing his lips against his in a heavenly glow. His best friend. His lover _. His._

Moving their lips calmly, unhurriedly, they kissed each other good morning. They hadn’t shifted position since they fell back asleep a few hours earlier, bodies completely at ease moulded around each other, securely wrapped in one another’s arms. Robbe stretched his limbs as best as he could in Sander’s hold, mouths still connected in lazy movements. Letting out a contented, sleepy groan, he rid himself of slumber but kept its drowsy warmth.

“What a nice way to wake up,” he murmured against the older boy, voice raspy from lack of use, revelling in Sander’s attention. “You’re an effective alarm clock.”

“Mmm,” Sander sighed into him. He pressed his lips against Robbe’s in a last firm kiss, before pulling back, leaving Robbe involuntarily chasing them for a moment.

Sander smiled down at him as he blinked his eyes open. “Morning.” His voice was deep and velvety smooth.

“Good morning. Hi,” Robbe whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet of the room. “Sleep well?”

“Mhmm,” Sander hummed, a blissful look adorning his face as he took in the newly awakened boy. “You look good in my arms,” he smiled.

Robbe puffed out a sleepy chuckle. “Cheesy,” he said, and Sander wrapped his arms around his neck in a secure embrace, hugging his head to his chest.

“Only for you, baby,” the older boy said, lips in his hair.

Robbe laughed against his lover’s beating heart, feeling the light glossy sheen of sweat covering his chest. “Sander, you’re all sticky,” he said, voice muffled from speaking into his skin. But he kept in place, not moving an inch, breathing in his sweet, familiar scent.

He felt Sander breathing out a low laugh. “Yeah, I could probably use a shower.”

“Mmmno,” Robbe mumbled, shaking his head.

“No?” Sander looked down as Robbe moved his gaze up towards him.

The younger boy placed a kiss on the base of his throat. “Later,” he murmured. “Right now, you’re staying here with me.”

Sander hooked his index finger under his chin, pulling him up to his lips. He pressed them together firmly, tongue licking into his mouth, both of them sighing into it, before pecking them in a string of quick kisses.

The sound of movement, of a clatter of mugs and the closing of a cupboard in the kitchen down the hallway, reached their ears.

Stroking Robbe’s hair, Sander asked quietly, “Do we tell your mama, or?”

Robbe let his gaze drift from Sander’s bronzed shoulder to his collarbones, before meeting his eyes again. “Can we wait a bit?” He brushed their noses together. “I just want to enjoy you in peace before she starts asking us all kinds of questions.”

Sander puffed out a small breathy chuckle. “Of course.”

Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, Robbe said into the small space between them, “Let’s just stay in bed.”

Nodding, Sander let out a blissful sigh. “Okay.”

-

Sitting on the kitchen counter, limbs clad in loose, comfy clothes, brown curls still damp from a recent shower, one the two boys had taken separately, because _I respect my mother too much for anything else, Sander_ , Robbe watched the blond boy. He stood with his back to him at the stove, pouring pancake batter into a pan as he had claimed pancakes to be the perfect late-night snack, and Robbe had indulged him easily. As Robbe nibbled on a small piece, he couldn’t stop his gaze from trailing down Sander’s body, eying how his grey sweatpants hung low on his straight hips, how, under one of Robbe’s t-shirts, his shoulder blades moved with the movement of his tanned arms, all fresh and clean and soft. Robbe smiled to himself.

The sounds from the TV in the living room were turned off, and light steps on the wooden floor made their way to the kitchen.

They had tried their best to act as they normally would during dinner, sitting opposite one another, Robbe’s mama between them at the end of the small table. Under the tabletop, Robbe felt Sander’s foot on top of his. It caressed the bridge of it, before slowly travelling underneath the soft fabric of his sweatpants. If he wasn’t on the receiving end of it, he wouldn’t have noticed anything; Sander simply kept the conversation going, pouring more water into his glass, until he met Robbe’s gaze, a shimmer in his eyes, his lips quirked in a small smile. He kept the instep of his foot against Robbe’s shin, a constant reminder that he was thinking of him in ways too intimate for dinner time talk.

As his mama entered the kitchen now, an empty mug in her hand, she caught Robbe’s gaze, smiling at him.

“I’m heading to bed,” she announced as she placed the coffee-stained cup in the dishwasher. “Don’t burn down the house, boys,” she added teasingly and placed a kiss on Robbe’s cheek. “Goodnight, honey.”

She squeezed Sander’s arm lovingly on her way out of the kitchen. “Goodnight, Sander.”

Flashing that charming smile of his that made Robbe weak in the knees, Sander turned his head away from the stove, towards her. “Goodnight.”

She paused in the doorway with a firm yet affectionate expression on her face, an eyebrow raised. “Be careful,” she said as her gaze shifted between them. Robbe didn’t miss the soft glimmer in her eyes and the small, knowing smile on her lips as she added, “And safe.”

Robbe automatically glanced at Sander who was biting his lip, trying his best to suppress the growing smirk on his face.

“Uh, I– y-yes?” he stammered, his answer turning into more of a confused question as a flustered heat spread in his cheeks. “Goodnight, mama.”

“Night, loves,” she repeated softly as she at last left the room.

“ _How?_ ” Robbe whispered incredulously as he heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway.

Sander flipped a pancake and looked at him with bright eyes. “She’s your mama, Robbe. I think she sees straight through you.”

“Yeah, apparently.” Robbe hopped down from the counter and shuffled over to the older boy.

“And I probably haven’t been discreet at all,” Sander added as he gazed lovingly back at him.

“Me neither,” Robbe said quietly, reaching out to rub a hand up and down his back. He placed a kiss on the curve of his shoulder and rested his chin there. “Hi,” he whispered.

Their noses brushed. “Hey,” Sander breathed back, his pupils visibly widening in his green eyes.

Robbe felt his love-drunk expression make its way back to his face in full force. “You look good.”

Sander hummed appreciatively. “So do you.”

He held a bite to Robbe’s lips, prompting him to open his mouth. Doing as Sander wished, Robbe took it, his lips brushing against the tips of Sander’s fingers as he let go. Chewing, he perched himself back on the counter and grabbed a hold of the front of the older boy’s shirt, tugging him towards him. Gazing at his lips, Sander found his way into the space Robbe had made for him between his spread legs and gripped the tabletop on either side of his thighs, locking him in place. When his eyes drifted to the small hoop gracing Robbe’s earlobe, the tip of his tongue glided across his lips, glazing them in a wet shine.

“That earring, Robbe, it does things to me,” he said. “When you got it, it took all in me not to fucking scream how hot you were.”

Robbe cradled Sander’s face, feeling how he couldn’t move his heavy-lidded eyes away from his mouth. They moved in simultaneously, meeting in the middle, unable to resist each other anymore. The kiss was slow, deep, one that said, _I love you with everything I am._ Robbe wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck while Sander slid his hands up along his hips, giving them a squeeze and pulling them against his own. A low moan emitted from deep within Robbe’s throat at the contact. Sander reached under the fabric of his shirt, gliding his fingers up the side of his waist, to his ribcage, thumbs grazing just below his nipples. Robbe couldn’t help but arch his back.

“Mm–“ Sander pulled away without warning, causing Robbe’s lips to collide with his cheek. “One second.”

“What?” Robbe asked, confused as to why Sander’s mouth disappeared from his so suddenly. He loosened his arms around Sander as the older boy stretched his lean torso to reach the stove, fumbling with the knobs to turn it off, still keeping a firm grasp on the bare skin of Robbe’s waist under his shirt.

The sight of the muscles standing out on Sander’s neck as his head was turned, and how the hem of his shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of his golden hip, made Robbe want to just _feel_ him, to lose himself in his heat. It was a sense of longing, an overwhelming urge to just hug him tightly to him, a hunger to have his warm body against his own in the most innocent of ways. It filled him with an overwhelming amount of love.

Sander came back to him and dove in for another taste of his lips. “Wouldn’t want to make you and your mama homeless, now, would I?”

“Oh, how considerate of you,” Robbe teased.

Sander smiled. “Mhm, I know.”

Before they could get completely lost in one another anew, Robbe pulled away slightly. “Can we do something?” he asked.

Sander raised his eyebrows in a silent question, looking dazed.

Hopping down from the counter, Robbe took Sander’s hands in his and guided them to the middle of the floor in the small kitchen. “Slow dance with me.”

The older boy’s confused expression softened as he let out a small, breathy chuckle. He cradled Robbe’s face, giving his answer by pressing his lips to his forehead. Robbe reached under Sander’s shirt and hugged him around his waist, feeling the heat from his skin seeping into his own. Sander draped his arms around his neck, pulling him securely to him. They began to sway ever so slowly. With droopy eyelids, they brushed their noses together, before Robbe rested his head on Sander’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into his neck, basking in his presence. He felt Sander rest his cheek against the top of his head.

A comfortable silence stretched out before them as they moved in gentle, unhurried motions in the light of the kitchen hood and the warm glow of the lamp hanging above the dinner table. They slow danced in the middle of stained oven gloves, a near empty bowl of pancake batter, photos of baby Robbe on the wall, dirty pots in the sink, shopping lists, and old newspaper clippings stuck to the fridge, and Robbe wanted to cry at the domesticity of it all. He had lived in this house his entire life; in this kitchen he had seen his dad smash plates on the floor in pure frustration and cried his eyes out the one day, and had eaten croques with Sander, laughing so much his stomach hurt with joy the next. His little heart had both been broken and mended in this very space. And it had never felt so much like home as it did now.

For a while the only sounds in the kitchen were the slow ticking of the clock on the wall, the occasional creak of the floorboards, and their calm breathing, until they entwined with Sander’s deep, soft voice.

“Do you think we’re doing this in all the other universes too?” he asked quietly into Robbe’s hair.

Robbe’s heart clenched knowing how the thought of multiple universes daunted him. He tilted his head to catch his gaze.

“Yes,” he whispered, squeezing him a bit tighter. “I know we’ve found our way here in every universe.”

Sander hummed, giving him a small smile.

“But I only care about this one,” Robbe added, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He didn’t miss how Sander’s eyes sparkled in gratitude. “You know how much I love you, right?” he said.

“I do,” Robbe nodded contentedly. “I love you.”

Sander added, “I think, out of all the parallel universe Sanders, I’m the one who loves you the most.”

Robbe breathed out a soft giggle, before his lips spread in a smirk. “I think I need you to show me just how much. You know, for good measure.”

A low snicker emitted from Sander’s throat, before he crashed their lips together. Reaching down to the back of Robbes thighs, he lightly squeezed them, making the brunette jump up and wrap his legs around his hips. As Sander gripped him in a firm hold, a crack sounded from the lower part of his spine. Robbe stilled his movements for a moment and let out a laugh against his lips.

“Wow, Sander,” he teased. “Nineteen going on ninety.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Sander rolled his eyes, voice laced with mirth as he chased Robbe’s rosy lips.

Robbe pulled back just before they met. “You sure you don’t want me to carry you instead?”

Catching Robbe’s bottom lip between his teeth, Sander mumbled a “Shut up” into his mouth, effectively quieting the younger boy’s teasing, replacing it with a quiet groan from the back of his throat. Sander licked into Robbe’s mouth, and Robbe welcomed him gladly, hands caressing his neck as the blond boy walked them out of the kitchen, down the hallway, to his bedroom.

The slick, sloppy, almost sinful sounds of their lips and tongues gliding over each other made a shiver run through Robbe’s body.

Closing the door of the room with his foot, Sander bent down to gently throw him on top of the rumpled sheets on the bed. Dragging his hands down the side of Robbe’s body, leaving Robbe’s skin on fire, he stood up at the foot of the bed to admire the hazy-eyed, puffy lipped younger boy whose shirt had ridden up at bit, baring his lower stomach.

“You’re just fucking divine,” Sander breathed.

Robbe bit down on a fingernail, feeling how Sander’s wandering eyes made him equal parts shy and aroused. He was intensely aware of how much his body reacted to the look Sander was giving him. Smiling, he made grabby hands up at him, whispering, “Come here.”

Sander wrapped his arms around the top of Robbe’s thighs and pulled him down towards him on the bed in one swift move. A surprised shriek escaped the younger boy’s mouth followed by an amazed giggle. When Sander was close enough, Robbe raised a hand up to the back of his neck, bringing him down towards him as he himself surged upwards, never getting enough. He felt Sander’s lips stretch into a smirk, making it difficult for him to taste him as deeply as he wanted. Gazing up at him, Robbe recognized the teasing glimmer on his golden face.

“What is it?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, mirroring Sander’s impish expression.

Brushing a few brown locks away from Robbe’s forehead, Sander leaned down and kissed his smile lines. “Do you wanna test the hypothesis that I’m good in bed?”

Robbe suppressed an eyeroll and puffed out a breathy laugh, shaking his head fondly, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Why are you like this?”

Sander’s eyes crinkled at the corners in delight. “You bring it out in me, Ijzermans.”

Reaching up to caress Sander’s cheek, Robbe found himself silently thanking the universe for bringing this boy so full of light and life to him all those years ago, the sweetest, most stubborn and irresistible human to walk this earth. He couldn’t imagine existing without him, his favourite person. And with all that he was, he thanked whoever was in charge of everything in creation for making Sander love him back.

As he kept quiet, Sander’s voice reached his ears. “What?” he was asking softly, studying the face that gazed up at him, pulling Robbe out of his mesmerised state.

Robbe felt his cheeks pull upwards in a smile. “I’m dating my best friend,” he said simply, his heart full.

Sander tangled his fingers in his curls and nuzzled his face against his cheekbone, pressing his lips in a downward line along his cheek until they reached his lips. Brushing against them, he whispered, “I’m forever yours.”

As Robbe’s fingertips danced across Sander’s ribcage underneath the white cotton of his t-shirt, he felt goosebumps form on the older boy’s skin. They whispered each other’s names into kisses that were more teeth and smiles than lips, their hearts ablaze.

And life was good.

Life was so fucking good.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I didn't plan for this story to be more than a one-shot, but here we are three chapters and 14.701 words later, because two belgian teenagers own my heart.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my words. It means the absolute world to me.  
> If you want, please tell me what you think <3
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed!  
> Fun fact: the beech tree Robbe and Sander are sitting under in this fic is taken straight out of my parents’ garden. It really is “a very nice tree” to use Sander’s words, with branches reaching almost all the way down to the ground, a perfect spot for love confessions hehe.  
> Anyways, comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
